


Under False Pretense

by rio_verano



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: And he decides to deal with it under his own terms, BH will appear in this eventually, Court room drama is a thing, Dr. Flug has a score to settle with a certain hero, Gen, I think this counts as an origin story, but for now sit back and relax, someone gets caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_verano/pseuds/rio_verano
Summary: It all started on a Sunday morning. A little girl in the car, the sound of police sirens and then everything went dark.If society refuses to give him justice. Fine. Flug will get it himself.





	Under False Pretense

**Author's Note:**

> In which the author tries to makes Dr. Flug sound like a badass.

Sunday afternoons on the road are in one word lazy. Cars drove at their leisurely pace towards wherever they were headed. Either because their drivers didn't want to face the start of the week or none were eager to let go of a weekend.

  
The driver glanced at the cars he passed by. A grey minivan. Peering inside he could see children laughing as their dad recalled a particularly hilarious story. A maroon car. In it, a worker hunched over his steering will, grumbling to himself. Probably his Monday deadline, or a horrible boss, or more likely both. Next was a blue car. The driver had one hand on her phone as she texted with her other hand on her phone. Now, that's dangerous and illegal. But that wasn't any of his business.

  
The driver ran a hand through his hair and adjusted the goggles on his face. Yup, a typical Sunday morning. At least if he were a typical commuter.

  
Somewhere behind him police sirens blared to life, seemingly out of place in the lazy highway. Flashing red and blue lights caught his eyes. Took them long enough. He adjusted his rear-view mirror to get a better look. He counted five white and blue streaked cars in the reflection.

  
Now, one police car chasing after you is quite normal for a law offender. Two usually meant you were in trouble. But five? Five was too much don't you think? Then again, a villain of his caliber should've warranted more than that. Tsk. He should be offended!

  
One of the police men took out their megaphone and announced, "Dr. Flug, you are under arrest! Pull over right now!"

  
The doctor lifted his hand and shifted gears. The car's engine rumbled and picked up speed.

  
Of course, he didn't pull over. No villain in their right mind ever did. Why do they even keep doing that if it never worked? Idiots.  
Dr. Flug maneuvered his car, swerving left and right. He weaved through the traffic with practiced ease.

  
The police tried to follow suit but their cars were nowhere near as fast. Soon they were nothing more than tiny specks in the rearview mirror.

  
Disappointment and impatience were starting to get to the doctor when an alarm popped up in his monitor. His eyes lit up with glee as he read the words on the screen.

  
**Proximity Alert: Hero detected**

  
Good, they decided to send a hero. But who? Flug's fingers drummed on the wheel anxious to know if they sent the right one.

  
His hand swiped the screen to the left. Live footage of the hero appeared on screen. He was clad in a sky blue skin-tight suit accented by white. His insignia, a twister, was etched in his mask and chest. His blonde hair swished in the wind. Don't forget the underwear over his pants. Yep, a living cliché.

  
More information flashed onscreen as the machine identified the would-be hero.

  
**Hero name: Cyclone**  
**Powers: Flight, Air Manipulation, Wind Generation, Atmokinesis**  
**Threat Level: B-**

  
The doctor's lips curved into a smile. Perfect. He loved it when everything went according to his plan.

  
The hero tore through the air like a bullet heading straight for his car. When the hero was only a few inches away, Flug hit a button on his dashboard.

  
An invisible force erupted around the car pushing Cyclone back. He tumbled in the air, his cape covering his face.

  
After struggling for a couple of humiliating seconds, he finally regained his composure. He glared at the force field surrounding the vehicle. He wound himself up and shot back faster than before.

  
Doctor Flug rolled his eyes. What part of force field did he not understand? Even if he hit it harder, the shield will just bounce him back. Newton's third law ring a bell?

Explaining this was all pointless of course, heroes knew nothing about the fine art of planning, strategy, and trying something other than pounding things with your fist. They live under one rule after all, if it doesn't break the first time, hit harder. Only fools would try the same thing twice.

  
Speaking of which, Flug heard the fool smack the back of his car.

  
Did the hero finally learn his lesson? Checking the screen he saw Cyclone still hurtling straight for him. The sight brought an exasperated sigh on the doctor's lips. Apparently not.

  
Fine, just to change things up. The doctor flicked a couple of switches. Missiles launched from the back of the car.

  
Cyclone slowed his pursuit trying to avoid the projectiles. He twisted his body left and right desperate to dodge the barrage of missiles. A couple hit their mark pushing him back further away from his target.

  
The hero ground his teeth in frustration and flew higher trying to get out of the weapon's range.

  
"Now what are you up to?" Dr. Flug glanced at his monitor.

  
Way up high, Cyclone was rotating his arms like a baseball player winding up for his pitch. It started with the wind picking up, dust and leaves swirling around his arms, growing until it turned into a miniature twister.

Cyclone pushed and the whirlwinds dropped on the highway. He sent a couple more heading down the highway.

  
The vehicles behind Flug scrambled to get away from the twisters. Flug was not impressed by the hero's display of power.

There were far more efficient ways to disarm your opponent. Especially in times like these, where there were civilians at risk. Accurate blows were far more superior than sheer brute force.

  
"I swear, heroes are worse than children throwing tantrums.." He turned a dial to activate his counter attack. A ray gun popped up from the trunk of his car. The device hummed and vibrated as it charged its attack. Shots of air blasted from the device hitting the twisters one by one. In a matter of seconds, all the whirlwinds were nothing more than a harmless gust of wind.

  
Cyclone's fist clenched at his sides. His eyes were practically fuming with rage. His patience or what's left of it was running thin.

  
He puffed his chest, raised his arms wide and closed them rapidly sending a shockwave aimed directly at the doctor's car.

  
A normal car would've been shredded to pieces but Flug made this one from the sturdiest metal known to man. So instead of the car being torn apart, the shockwave propelled the car forward at an alarming speed.

  
Dr. Flug pressed hard on the breaks but the system wasn't designed to handle this kind of speed.

  
Lifting his eyes he found himself on a crash course heading straight for a red minivan. A little girl peeked out the cars back window, eyes wide in fear.

  
Flug's mind raced a million miles a second. Trajectories, calculations, variables all pointed toward one inevitable outcome.

 

There was no other way. The doctor closed his eyes in defeat.

 

**Crash**

 

The last thing he heard was the sound of sirens surrounding his car.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom. So I hope you enjoyed the story.
> 
> Pretty sure this'll be short. About 4 chapters at the most.
> 
> Please let me know what you think down in the comments below :)


End file.
